Albert Wesker & Muller Joshelyn Capitulo 1 El Encuentro
by GeTsunSaii
Summary: Joshelyn Muller conoce por primera vez a Albert Wesker en el instituto en Edonia aun que a la primera que lo conoce no le agrada mucho... pero con el tiempo van formando una gran relación... primer capitulo espero que les guste ... I'll upload it in English soon (: Joshelyn Muller (Mother's Jake) Albert Wesker


Fanfic ~ Albert&Muller

**NOTA: ****Amo a Wesker *-* Ustedes saben que tuvo un hijo llamado Jake Muller, pero no sabemos quién es su madre (: así que pues, quise hacer un fic de la historia de la madre de Jake Muller & cómo se conoció con Albert Wesker… He estado varios meses haciéndolo…e imaginándome y guiándome por la biografía de Jake & lo que cuenta en resident6 ustedes saben, ¿no?, que su madre seguía muy enamorada de Wesker & que ella era muy pobre pero Albert Wesker no sabía que la había dejado embarazada (aunque yo digo que es obvio que un hombre sepa). LOL, bueno el punto es que ya subí el primer capítulo "El encuentro" espero que les guste (: y denme ideas si se puede. (si me equivoco en la ortografía no se burlen ): es mi primera vez) Gracias : D**

**Personajes: Joshelyn Muller (Madre de Jake), Albert Wesker, William Birkin, Ozwell Spencer, James Marcus, Roxette (amiga de Joshelyn), Madre de Joshelyn.**

**Capitulo 1 "El encuentro"**

Josehlyn era un estudiante muy reconocida por los profesores en el instituto, estaba segura que quería esa carrera_. ¡Sí! Lo quiero hacer! Quiero conseguir trabajo en esa empresa farmacéutica tan reconocida Umbrella y no me interesa pero tratare de conseguir trabajo terminando mi carrera, todavía tengo tiempo, necesitan 2 buenos científicos y hare lo posible por ser una de ellos._

El sueño de Joshelyn era grande, realmente admiraba a Umbrella, esa hermosa empresa farmacéutica.

Ese mismo día, era tarde su clase terminaba hasta las 6:00pm, era un día muy soleado sin embargo el sol ya estaba dando sus últimos rayos de luz.

Era una clase como las demás, como todos los días en Edonia. Si tuviera la oportunidad de estar en Norteamérica hubiera estado en una de las segundas empresas oficiales de Umbrella_; no me interesa! Me iré a América! A cumplir el sueño de todo científico._

La clase había terminado, ya era tarde y si no llegaba a casa su madre se iba a preocupar. _¡Menudo día! Cansado y lo peor de todo se me hizo tarde, mi madre se pondrá histérica!_

Joshelyn era una chica no muy convincente en algunas ocasiones y una chica muy distraída como cualquier chica de 18 años y medio.

_Solo tomo un taxi y rápido llego; los taxis no son muy difíciles de conseguir, ellos hacen cualquier cosa por ti, con tal de que les des una buena propina._

Subió al taxi que había parado preguntándose que se esperaba de regaño de parte de su madre. _Me imagino que uno un poco fuerte_. Vivía en un barrio de Edonia todo el dinero que su madre ganaba se lo daba a ella para sus estudios, _sin embargo no le he quedado mal saco buenas calificaciones, ¿qué más quiere?_

-Serian $20 señorita- le dijo el taxista

-Tome quédese con el cambio-

No era un buen momento de regalar el dinero pero realmente le enfadaba tener que esperar cuando empezaban a contar cuanto cambio debían de dar.

-Al fin en casa- suspiro. y la luz esta prendida, santa regañiza , me van a dar.

Abrió con llave el pequeño departamento de 2 pisos del primer piso.

-Joshelyn que horas de llegar- dijo su madre levantándose del sillón de la sala. Donde te habías metido.

-Mamá no tengo ganas de discutir, estoy cansada no he podido ni sentarme a descansar, he estado todo el día en exámenes, lo lamento- Era una buena excusa para evadir los regaños.

_Finalmente en mi cuarto_, se encontraba en el 2° piso, era como una mini casa, aun así le gustaba donde vivía, aunque la zona no era muy bonita que digamos, y aunque el departamento fuera demasiado barato era bonito. Adoraba su cuarto, era hermoso había hecho lo posible en acomodarlo lo mejor que pudiera, para sentirse a gusto…, su padre la había ayudado…, _Pero ya no está aquí, nos abandono, murió y ya no volverá a estar con nosotras, nunca más._ No quería recordarlo, después que su madre le dio la noticia de que había muerto en un accidente de choque, ella tan solo tenía 11 años. _Después de todo eso, mi madre cambio_…, cambio _mucho, para mal_. Todo salió mal, a veces ni podemos comer, el dinero no alcanza. Aunque Edonia ayudaba mucho a gente de bajos recursos como ella y su familia.

_Y así me quiero mudar a América. Estoy loca, mi madre me la mentaría si le dijera eso._

Se recostó en su cama que estaba en medio de su cuarto, una ventana a lado izquierdo, y un cuadro de un vocalista que tanto admiraba que estaba colocado en el respaldo de su cama, a su lado derecho se encontraba un ropero, ni le cabía toda su ropa pero en fin, y en frente de su cama había un televisor barato aun así, amaba su cuarto.

Ya era tarde, bueno lo era para ella, se tenía que levantar muy temprano y estaba perdiendo horas de descanso.

Se cambio su uniforme a su pijama, un pijama un poco descotado pero cómoda. Se acostó en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño; nunca podía conciliarlo cuando era temprano, pero tenía que hacerlo. Hasta que su madre fue a arroparla y darle el beso de buenas noches; adoraba que su madre hiciera eso, a veces se sentía sola pero ese beso lo remediaba todo.

Y hasta que concilio el sueño…, soñó con Umbrella, ha soñado toda su vida trabajar ahí… y con el viaje a América para su puesto en la 2° sede central de Umbrella.

06:40am

Despertó, aun así ya se le había hecho tarde…

_Aghh!, qué hora es?! –Que Mierd….- se me hizo tarde.. pff eso pase por tardar en dormir._

Su alarma estaba en la repisa a lado de su cama_, mejor dicho la alarma ¡está hecha mierda, y hace una semana que la compre!, me tendrán que regresar mi dinero lo bueno es que todavía tengo el ticket de garantía._

Joshelyn no era muy rápida al cambiarse de ropa... ¡_rápido torpe!, vamos._

Se puso una blusa negra muy pegada y unos pantalones vaqueros, con unos convers, se agarro su rojizo cabello con una coleta y se hizo un chongo, se coloco su bata de laboratorio.

Su madre ya le había hecho el desayuno, algo muy rico, un pan francés; en Edonia vendían y hacían pan francés muy rico era la moda en Edonia en esos años.

-Mamá dámelo para que me lo coma en el camino, ya se me hizo muy tarde-

-¿Y qué prisa tienes?, siempre llegas temprano-. Le respondió su madre mirándola y sirviéndole el pan.

-Mamá, por favor, apúrate-

La madre de Joshelyn ya se sentía sola cuando su pobre hija se iba a estudiar; estaba más enfocada en sus estudios que en su propia madre, que irónico.

Le envolvió el emparedado en una servilleta.

-toma, te lo comes- se lo dio su madre, metiéndoselo en su pequeña bolsa.

-Sí, bye, te quiero!- Joshelyn le respondió, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

_Vamos, Vamos, necesito un taxi!, se me hace tarde. La entrada al instituto es a las 7:00am, Y ya son las 6:49am. ¡MIERDAA!... ¿y así quiero alcanzar el sueño de irme a América y trabajar en la multimillonaria empresa farmacéutica?, llegando tarde y aparte con un chongo como si fuera a hacer el aseo, que vergüenza._

Se detuvo el taxi y Joshelyn se apresuro a subir.

-Por favor a la avenida 84-

Ya eran las 06:51. _Mierda no alcance a llegar_

-Se puede dar prisa, por favor.- dijo Joshelyn realmente apresurada y sin dejan de mirar hacia el exterior de la ventana.

-Lo siento señorita hay mucho tráfico y no hay caminos cortos aquí-. dijo el taxista mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-Olvídelo, Gracias- Joshelyn le pago y salió rápidamente del taxi echándose a correr, quizás llegaría así más rápido. _Vamos, Vamos, sí llego._

Se apresuro lo más rápido posible hasta que llego 7:20 _Mierda me cago en…._

-¡Hola!...- Un chico le interrumpió, ella dio la vuelta para mirar quién era.

Era el mismo chico que nunca la dejaba en paz. Ray, un chico no muy astuto aunque sí un poco apuesto; su cabello castaño, era moreno claro y tenía ojos color miel; era hispano y muy amable, pero muy posesivo.

-Hola…- Joshelyn respondió un poco fría.

-Primera vez tarde, ¿verdad?- Ray le preguntó sorprendido, era raro que ella llegara tarde al instituto. Era tan hermosa. _Siempre me ha gustado pero nunca he tenido el valor para confesarme ante ella. Es una chica muy apuesta e inteligente. _Su cabello pelirrojo y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, aunque la mayoría de veces se lo agarraba con una coleta, buen cuerpo y ojos azul acuoso. No era que se dejara llevar como cualquier chico que le atrae el cuerpo de una mujer pero en realidad era hermosa…_, bonitas piernas, cintura pequeña, buen busto y grandes caderas. Oh y un trasero grande y bien formad…. ¡Basta! Yo no soy como los demás y se lo demostrare._

-De hecho sí, mi estúpida alarma se descompuso y…- Se quedo callada al escuchar a sus compañeras hablar de algo interesante, que se le olvido completamente que estaba Ray ahí.

-¿Sí supiste?, ¡hoy a las 3:30pm!- Gritaron de Júbilo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Joshelyn pregunto acercándose a ellas.

-Los socios, empleados y científicos más reconocidos de Umbrella vendrán al instituto-.

En realidad el instituto estaba en contacto y en acuerdos con la compañía farmacéutica Umbrella.

-Han venido a comprobar las instalaciones de la compañía y del instituto en Edonia-.

-En serio, ¿hoy?-. Joshelyn estaba realmente sorprendida, podría hablar con algún empleado o con los Jefazos de la empresa para que le apartara un lugar en la compañía, o algo así.

_Que estúpida, ni me pondrá atención a lo que le contare, El solo viene a hacer su trabajo no a contratar estudiantes._

-Sí hoy, y vendrá alguien muy apuesto, uno de los conocidos de los representantes de Umbrella- respondió una de sus compañeras llamada Roxette.

-Déjame adivinar… Albert Wesker, ¿no?, el hijo de uno de los importantes de la empresa- contesto una de sus compañeras más novatas, aunque sabía todo de la corporación.

-No es su hijo, estúpida, es su hijo adoptivo- respondió Roxette.

-Son muchos mitos los que cuentan acerca de Albert y el dueño, no sabemos exactamente… aunque… el científico famoso con el que tiene una buena amistad y siempre se acompañan, William Birkin también es muy apuesto-

Joshelyn no sabía de lo que hablaban, no sabía que vendrían ellos a visitar el instituto, no sabía ni los nombres, de hecho ni sabía que había mejores científicos en la corporación.

_Entonces si le digo a uno de los representantes de Umbrella que quiero trabajar para ellos, solo se reirán de mi, ya que son muy profesionales…¡pfff! Lo mejor sería ir directamente a la empresa y hablar a solas con algunos de los representantes._

-Deberías pedirle un puesto desocupado, ¿no lo crees?- Roxette le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

- ¿¡Q-qué¡? ¡No!, ¡no me dejarían!, sería mejor ir personalmente a la empresa y hablar con el dueño-

-¡aun así! eres muy buena en esto, quizás algún profesor te pueda ayudar para tu solicitud-.

-Hmmm….no sé Roxette…. Lo intentare; háblame cuando lleguen, que tendré practica de virología-.

-¡Está bien!- Roxette Asintió, guiñándole.

Roxette era un chica muy tímida aunque también inteligente, su cara era muy tierna parecía niña de 12 años, quizás por su peinado, cuadrado y lacio, era güera un poco baja de estatura y siempre cuando se asustaba o se apenaba se sonrojaba. Sus ojos eran cafés claros, y sus cejas tenían muy buena forma. Parecía que se las había ido con un especialista en cejas.

Joshelyn subió las escaleras del instituto. Era realmente grande que a veces se le olvidaba donde quedaba su salón; las ventanas eran grandes y los salones también, ese instituto parecía irreal, le daba un aire a las caricaturas japonesas "anime", que comenzaban a salir en esos tiempos.

-Disculpe por la tardanza, profesor- Joshelyn dijo terminando de subir las escaleras, jadeando, entrando al salón.

-Ya hemos empezado la clase, señorita, lleva 2 faltas de retraso- dijo el profesor era viejo, tenía 53 años y siempre la quería regañar para bajarla de reputación en el instituto. El decía que ya tenía experiencia en eso de Umbrella, que había gastado su vida completa trabajando en la compañía, y que ya estaba cansado para seguir trabajando, por eso Umbrella lo había pasado a ser un maestro del instituto UMBCIE (Umbrella Corporation institute Edonia).

-Sí, lo siento, pero ¡había mucho tráfico! Y…

-Yo me ponía a estudiar en vez de estar pensando qué chicos de Umbrella vendrán…- le interrumpió el profesor.

Todos los alumnos del salón soltaron una carcajada.

-Hmph- Joshelyn pasó a su lugar sonrojada y preguntándose cómo hostias el profesor había escuchado la conversación de ella, Roxette y las demás chicas.

-Bueno… empecemos… el tipo de sangre de cada persona puede llegar a afectar el…

Joshelyn hizo caso omiso a la clase, estaba más centrada en que Umbrella iría al instituto.

_¿Cómo será el apuesto chico que dicen?, ¿acaso ya lo conocen?, ¿por qué no tienen su amistad?, quizás no es muy amable… quizá es como todos los chicos que son guapos y solo les hablan a chicas que son de su tipo o gustos… no le podría preguntar a nadie de ellos acerca del puesto que quiero… y si le dijera a el, me ignoraría, y más si no es amable y es atractivo, de seguro me ignorara, me dejara hablando sola, me dará la espalda… pero puede que….._

-¿Joshelyn? ¿Tú qué dices?- le despertó el profesor de sus pensamientos interminables y dudosos.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?- Joshelyn pregunto.

Todos soltaron una carcajada nuevamente.

-No me está poniendo la atención suficiente…. Sabe, decían que usted era una buena alumna, pero como yo imagine es obvio que cuando solo ve o escucha rumores de un joven insignificante y que ni siquiera conoce, usted se empieza a ilusionar- alzo un poco la voz –Lamento mucho deciros esto, pero no cualquiera entra a la multimillonaria empresa farmacéutica… y usted como está… Hmph- Suspiro, NO creo que tenga un buen futuro por adelante…. Retírese de mi clase.

-¿¡Qué!?- Joshelyn pregunto realmente enfadada y espantada, todos la miraban como si fuera un bicho que estaba haciendo mal, y que solo iba al instituto a divertirse. ¡_Cómo se atreve! ¡Y hoy es el día en que Umbrella viene a visitar el instituto! _Suspiro profundamente. _hmph; estúpido ruco, lo odio… Ya tranquila, salte como si él fuera el idiota que la rego._

-Me escucho, ¿o quiere que se lo repita?- cruzo los brazos en frente de ella.

-No gracias, le he entendido, no necesita gastar más saliva de la necesaria- Joshelyn respondió tratando de no reír, por la expresión del profesor, de asombro y enojo a la vez, pero no podía decir ni hacer nada si no ella podía tener el derecho de quejarse con sus superiores.

Agarro todas sus cosas y salió…, su celular zumbo en ese mismo instante. Tomo el celular de su bolsillo y respondió.

-¿Si?-

-¡Joshelyn, ya han llegado ven, están aquí abajo!-

-¿En serio?, ya voy, espera-.

_Que vergüenza que me vean en estas fachas, un chongo, sin maquillaje, ni un baño tome._

Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras, y había muchos estudiantes del instituto mirando hacia la entrada. Vio a unos militares, _o de ¿seguridad privada?_; tenían una máscara antigás y otras que les cubría toda la cara y tenían un casco realmente raro como el de un motociclista pero con el logo de Umbrella y estaba completamente negro, su traje como el de un militar o el de un policía.

Joshelyn bajo lentamente las escaleras, sabía que ya habían llegado pero no podía ver nada por todo el público que estaba ahí, como si fueran artistas… ¡por_ dios! Y yo solo era la interesada en la empresa y ahora todos, ¿no?_

_Lo único malo es que traigo convers no podía asomarse tan fácilmente con esos grandulones._

-Compermiso, compermiso; ¡invaden espacio!- grito Joshelyn, empujando a la multitud que estaba ahí, alguien la empujo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo y pudo llegar a ver la entrada principal del instituto donde los trabajadores de Umbrella estaban entrando._ Al fin pude esquivar a toda esta multitud_ pensó Joshelyn mientras se quitaba unos mechones de cabello rojizo que le caían a su frente descubierta.

Por fin había entrado un señor un poco mayor, como de unos 50 o 51 años de edad.

_Ese ha de ser uno de los jefazos de Umbrella…. Aunque no sé cuál es su nombre… tiene que decirlo en una tarjeta de identificación en su saco, pero no veo nada…. Hmph…cómo le hablare si no se su nombre. _Suspiro interiormente.

Entraron 5 científicos ya mayores; parecían padres de familia, uno que otro apuesto pero ya con una edad avanzada. _¿Esos son los apuestos que las chicas decían?, No es que estén feos pero ya están muy viejos_. Pensó Joshelyn sin dejar de mirar hacia el sitio donde se encontraban entrando.

-Si en realidad uno de ellos es Albert Wesker; es que ellas son unas asalta tumbas…- Susurro sonriendo a la vez. ¿_Pero cuál de todos es ese tal Albert Wesker? _ De repente entro un chico muy joven como de 16 o 15 años_. ¿Ese será Albert Wesker?, no, no lo creo, se le ve muy joven._ Ese chico era muy pecoso y demasiado güero parecía albino y tenía ojo grises; _sí quizás es el, entonces son unas asalta cunas._ Soltó una pequeña risa que ni se escucho por todo el gentío que estaba en ese momento.

-¡Joshelyn!, pensábamos que no habías alcanzado a verlos…,¡nos costó trabajo encontrarte entre toda esta multitud!- dijo Roxette y sus compañeras casi gritando, no se podía escuchar claramente.

-¡Sí, de hecho yo estaba buscando la forma de pasar para poder ver!- grito Joshelyn para que le pudieran escuchar.-

-¿Ese es Albert Wesker?- señalo al chico güero pecoso. ¿O esos científicos padres de familia?…, -¿Y quién es William?, ¿también es uno de ellos? Roxette la miro ceñuda, era un poco ignorante en ese caso, o Joshelyn estaba ciega o realmente no conocía bien a los trabajadores de Umbrella.

-¡Estas idiota ninguno de ellos es Albert y William!... todavía no entran. Roxette la miro con una expresión de vergüenza-

-Ah! Ya estaba pensando mal de ti- le sonrió Joshelyn sintiéndose realmente desinformada en esa situación. _Todas sabían acerca de ellos, menos yo._

-¡No es para tanto!- le devolvió la sonrisa Roxette.

De repente entro un joven, demasiado apuesto. _Ese debía ser Albert…,_ era güero, aunque parecía que se le había hecho tarde para llegar porque estaba un poco despeinado, como cualquier joven en su tiempo de relajo…, tenia ojos azules, los más hermosos que nunca había visto…, -mis ojos se quedan atrás- susurro Joshelyn; eso sí, era muy alto, y tenía el entrecejo fruncido como si estuviera molesto, o concentrado vagando en sus pensamientos sin rumbo. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, un cuerpo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener y mas con su camisa negra remangada hasta los codos se le notaba más su musculosidad. Traía un pantalón negro con el logo de umbrella en uno de sus bolsillos y los zapatos le hacían juego, y encima su bata de laboratorio.

Se le veía joven, de unos 25 o 24 años, ¿_o era un come edades?_, no miraba a nadie como si le hubieran dicho que todos/as mataban con solo ver a los ojos, o mejor dicho los ignoraba. En realidad si era muy apuesto. _Pero no me agrada, se le nota muy vanidoso y especial en amistades comunes, es atractivo eso no se podía negar, pero no es mi tipo, y ni me agrada._

-¿Qué tal?, esta guapo, ¿no?- Roxette le pregunto con una sonrisa emocionada y arreglándose el cabello.

-Sí…, pero no me agrada- contesto Joshelyn seriamente mirándolo con tal enojo que lo noto Roxette.

-¿Qué, ya lo conoces?- pregunto confundida por la reacción de Joshelyn.

-No, no…, pero su forma de ignorar y no saludar a los estudiantes con respeto, se me figura así…-

Joshelyn lo seguía mirando y Albert sonreía pero con una chica que parecía trabajar en Umbrella, era linda más que ella, cabello negro quebrado largo le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos grises y muy bonita sonrisa. Todo el tipo de personas que se podía encontrar en Umbrella, todos eran trabajadores de distintos países, unos realmente atractivos y otros no, era un mundo esa compañía…, _quizás me pueda conseguir a un trabajador de Umbrella más guapo que ese tal Albert Wesker._

-¿Sera su novia?- le pregunto Joshelyn sin dejar de mirar a la chica atractiva que le sonreía a Albert.

-¡No!, es sólo una chica que trabaja ayudando a el científico Henry… Bueno eso creo- respondió Roxette mirando a Albert y a la sexy científica que le sonreía.

Parecía que se burlaban de los estudiantes como si fueran basura...-¡Idiotas!, como si fueran los mejores, aun así, tengo que acostumbrarme a la estúpida gente que trabaje en Umbrella… si en realidad quiero entrar ahí- Susurro Joshelyn para que no escucharan lo que decía.

-Vente, vámonos a clases- le dijo Roxette tomándola por el brazo.

-No- se soltó Joshelyn..., quiero hablar con los de la compañía- respondió Joshelyn mirando todavía a los trabajadores.

-Oh! Mira - señalo Roxette a un científico que iba entrando… _ese es el más inteligente y mejor científico de Umbrella…, bueno eso dijo Roxette…, _tenia cabello castaño. ¿O era güero? No se le notaba mucho con los rayos de sol que entraban de la ventana de 2 metros del instituto era un poco más bajo que Wesker como de 1.77 o 1.79, ojos grises, su bata de laboratorio al igual que todos; y se le veía más joven que Albert Wesker…, ¿o_ también era un come edades igual que Wesker?_

William también era simpático…pero su mirada también vagaba en sus pensamientos.

De repente William volteo a mirarla como si le hubiera hablado. Joshelyn se quedo en shock por un momento pero supo cómo reaccionar y le sonrió y William también le regreso la mirada muy amablemente.

_Tan siquiera vi a alguien amable_.

-¡Wow!- grito Roxette- Nancy se hubiera muerto de celos si hubiera visto que te sonrió.

-¿Nancy?- pregunto Joshelyn entrecerrando sus ojos azul acuoso.

-Sí, bueno…. es una amiga que siempre hizo lo posible por salir con William, pero el siempre la rechazaba y una vez que salió con él, era muy distraído y se reía de cosas sin sentido-

Joshelyn sonrió levemente – ¿en serio?, pero se le ve que es muy amable- dijo ella sin apartar la vista de todos los empleados.

-sí lo es, pero solo con sus amigos/as pero para una relación…no lo es…- dijo también mirando hacía donde Joshelyn miraba.

-Yo no lo creo, se ve que es muy bueno en el sentido de amigo y de esposo o novio; solo que depende de cual mujer. Quizás esa tal Nancy no era de sus gustos- le sonrió tratando de ser divertida.

-Y tú crees que tu le gustarías- lo dijo con sarcasmo y soltó una carcajada- odiaba que hablaran mal de sus amigas más cercanas.

_Me vale un comino. _Pensó Joshelyn –Iré a hablar con el anciano… pero… ¿quien es el que le acompaña?-

-¿Estás loca?, ¡ni sabes cómo se llama! Y el de su lado es James Marcus- dijo ella, sorprendida por lo que iba a hacer Joshelyn, tomándola por el hombro.

-Bueno, entonces le preguntare a él jefazo de Umbrella o a James Marcus- Se salió de la barrera de metal frio que detenía a los estudiantes que los estaban mirando.

Joshelyn se acerco hacia ellos, tímidamente y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio, con su coleta arrebatando mechones de su cabello rojizo cayendo en su hombro derecho.

-Disculp…-

-¡Hey señorita!- le interrumpió un guardaespaldas. Regrese a la fila se tiene que formar si quiere hablar con el Dr. Spencer.

-¡No… Pero…

- ¡Dejen pasar a la chica!- Grito Ozwell con una voz ronca y cansada. Los demás científicos que lo acompañaban la miraban toda completita, como si fuera un bicho andante en el instituto.

Joshelyn se recogió un mechón de cabello que le había caído en la cara y saludo al gran señor Ozwell Spencer…, El que trabajaba en la sede central de Umbrella, la madre de todas las empresas Umbrella que se encontraban en las grandes ciudades de los países mundialmente más economizados. La matriz de Umbrella Oficial se encontraba en "Australia" _o eso le habían comentado._ Pero ellos preferían trabajar en la 2° potencia, que se encontraba en Norte América.

-Buenos días, señor. Mi nombre es Joshelyn y me gustaría entrar a….- todos la miraban como si fuese un presidente que iba a dar su discurso en frente de toda la nación. Me gustaría hablar a solas con usted -le pidió Joshelyn mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azul acuoso-.

-Dímelo aquí, querida no te preocupes, ellos no muerden- Soltó una pequeña carcajada. Y Albert la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

_¡Mierda! Mis nervios me están matando con todos mirándome. _Joshelyn bajo la mirada pensando como decirle. Ozwell la tomo de las 2 manos tratando de ayudarle a no temer. –vamos hija dime que es lo que necesitas-. Tenía pocas canas, sus ojos grises, y algunas arrugas en toda su cara.

-Bueno en realidad yo… Bueno… a mi me gustaría mucho trabajar en Umbrella, en-en Norteamérica- tartamudeo un poco. Y estoy dando lo mejor de mí para poder alcanzar mi sueño. Dijo ella con una emoción que casi no pudo reconocer, estaba feliz que no le tembló la voz tan solo un tartamudeo pero lo logro…, en pleno discurso.

Spencer se limito a sonreír –Muy bien, eso me gusta- seguía sosteniendo sus manos cariñosamente, como si fuera su hija y el su padre que la apoya en sus decisiones. Pues te esperare en la compañía Americana entusiasmado por tu llegada. Pero ten en cuenta que es en América. Le volvió a sonreír mirando a todos lados, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en las manos de ella.

-¡Sí, Sí! Juntare dinero para poder ir a América- le sonrió y vio que Albert, William y la chica sexy la miraban atentamente, pero el que no la dejaba de mirar era Albert.

_¿Qué? ¿¡Traigo un moco pegado en la cara?! ¿O qué?_ Joshleyn también lo miro fijamente para desconcentrarlo y él aparto su mirada hacía William…, le dijo algo en el oído, como si le estuviera contando un secreto muy importante, y soltaron una carcajada.

_Idiotas._ Pensó Joshelyn.

-Realmente se lo agradezco, espero poder verlo pronto…, en América.- sonrío ella amablemente.

-Yo también espero lo mismo, querida- le regreso la sonrisa y la soltó de las manos. Ella sonrío nuevamente y dio media vuelta para regresar a la fila.

-¡Eres una suertuda!- la miro Roxette entrecerrando sus ojos cafés claros.

Joshelyn soltó una pequeña risa. –Sí, estoy feliz de que todo haya salido tal y como lo pensaba…vente vamos a clase- la tomo de la mano.

Roxette se dio cuenta que Albert miraba hacia donde estaba Joshelnyn…, desde que fue a Hablar con Spencer no la dejaba de mirar.

Albert pensaba que esa chica estaba loca con ir a hablar con Spencer…, Casi se arrodillaba ante él. Albert sonrió levemente…, _no aguantara ni un solo día en Umbrella… aun que… es muy atractiva… me gusta…tiene algo diferente que me atrae bastante._

-¡Ven Albert, vamos a la cafetería!- le grito William del otro lado de la puerta de dirección.

Albert dejo de mirarla y dio la vuelta hacia la cafetería.


End file.
